Bad
by aniay
Summary: It's time to face the truth or deal with consequences. Fourth of six ficcies based on Michael Jackson's hits. Not songfic. Optimus/Jazz and Optimus/Starscream mentioned A bit of an AU.


Starscream stood in front of a battered looking Optimus Prime, Jazz flanking the Autobot leader with gun trained on the seeker, optics flashing with the same hate Starscream remembered.

Prime's once young optics were tired and distrusting, hurt. Once expressive faceplates now covered with mask.

Starscream sneered at Jazz and with a mental poke to his trinemate, set the plan in motion. Prime's Third in Command was caught and held by Skywarp as the jet warped just behind the TiC, one large seeker enough to hold the smaller grounder.

Using the momentary distraction he strolled to Prime and not minding the mask gathered him in his arms and kissed as he once would. Jazz snarled dangerously, Skywarp whistled appreciatively and Prime emitted a low, vibrating growl.

"I never wanted to leave you. If you only let me, I'll show you..." He whispered before parting and facing Jazz.

"Tell him, confess. Show your true face..." He wanted to add filth but insulting one of Prime's best friends would not be wise in this case. He reigned down his anger.

It was going to hurt Jazz more if Prime heard it from his own lip-plates...

"What is he talking about, Jazz?" Prime eyed the white mech questioningly. "Starscream?"

"I have three hours, and after that my deal is over. Confess, or render Prime's dream impossible." Starscream snarled. "And before you try to run your mouth in a treacherous way, you can remember I had time to know you on the battlefield. The real you.

Jazz only smiled "You have nothing on me, seeker."

"Well they say... the sky is the limit, Jazz; for me it's really true..." Starscream turned, locking his optics with Prime "...now that Megatron's gone... "

Jazz didn't miss the implications, the TiC's smile fading from his face.

"What are you saying Starscream?" Optimus questioned.

"If nothing changes, you're going to die Prime. This war is spinning out of control, and this mech here had a possibility of granting you the biggest asset in the war, yet he decided to throw it to Megatron.

"You lying..." Jazz snapped.

"The clock is ticking, and I will eventually get you locked up and fragged good if you won't comply, so don't fight it and confess."

"Jazz." Prime's voice was anxious. "What is he talking about?"

Jazz sent a heated look at the smirking seeker before looking Prime in the optics.

"I made him leave, Optimus. Threatened him to leave." Then Jazz turned to face Starscream again. "Good thing I did, seeing what a backstabbing bastard he became. He would have been the fall of you."

Prime gaped, and Starscream approached his once lover.

"We can change the world together. This could be a better place..." He said softly and caressed the blue audio finial on Prime's helm.

Optimus looked between Starscream and Jazz, completely at a loss for a moment.

All the while, Jazz tried to burn the jet to the ground with his optics.

"Skywarp release him," Starscream ordered and his trinemate obeyed, the shaking his hands off. "Don't you like what I'm offering Jazz. Everything you Autobots fought for from the beginning. Peace in hand's reach."

"What are your terms, Starscream?" Prime looked at him, optics hard.

"You can't seriously consider it." Jazz cried out, but Prime ignored him.

"State your terms, Starscream." For a moment the seeker considered demanding something that would make Jazz suffer...

"A chance to repair what had been broken before. A chance of regaining your trust." He stared equally hard into Prime's optics, two leaders discussing the peace treaty.

"I accept your terms." Optimus nodded and held out a hand. Starscream grasped it and squeezed. "Jazz, inform Prowl of the current situation. The Autobot forces are to stop fighting the moment the info reaches them."

"Skywarp, confirm the cease and desist orders." Starscream commanded and Skywarp warped out of the place.

Jazz looked in question at Optimus. "What about you... Sir?" He added as an afterthought.

"I will stay and discuss further agreements with Starscream. You're dismissed."

Jazz left, broken and somehow the revenge did not taste as good as Starscream anticipated.

The moment they were alone, Prime did not relax as Starscream hoped.

"What are you going to do, Prime." The words came out more sarcastic that he intended.

"I trust him with my spark, Starscream." Prime responded, answering the unspoken question. "He held my back for much longer than I know you. He tried to protect me."

"Tried being the operative word." Starscrem snorted.

"You never even TRIED!" Optimus accused and Starscream deflated. "I waited, I hoped."

"Optimus..."

"You have your chance, as promised. Don't let anyone make you waste it." The cold tone hurt.

"I won't."


End file.
